1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor operated window shade systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor driven window shade system incorporating a slim design housing for mounting adjacent a window jamb and which includes a circuit to control the operation of the drive motor and the motor itself. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a microprocessor controlled motorized window shade system. Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor operated window shade system that allows retrofitting of manual shades or which can be used with shades specially designed for use with motorized systems.
A conventional reelable window shade is well known. The shade can be moved manually up or down in front of a window to control e.g., the light level, temperature, air flow, or to provide privacy. The known reelable shade is fairly inexpensive and is easy to install. If the shade is damaged, a new shade can be replaced very easily. These types of shades are sold in retail stores and do-it-yourself centers across the U.S. The shades are typically stocked in 3, 4, 5 and 6 foot widths. The shade can easily be cut to the proper width with a cutting device either at the point of sale or at installation time. The installer can measure and install the shade on the same site visit.
The conventional reelable shade has a first pin end and a second spring end with a rectangular barb extending outwardly. The pin end is inserted into a circular hole in a bracket. The spring end is mounted in a similar shaped bracket with a slot designed to keep the barb from rotating. The brackets are designed to be mounted inside a window frame i.e., inside the jamb, or along the outside of a window frame. The user pulls the reelable shade down by a hem bar located along the bottom edge of the shade until the desired amount of shade material is showing. The user then eases up on the hem bar until the pawl mechanism in the spring end of the shade locks the shade into position. As the shade is being pulled down, the spring is being wound up.
When the user wants to put the shade up, the user pulls down on the hem bar slightly to disengage the pawl mechanism and then guides the hem bar upward as the spring pulls the fabric upward. If the user lets go of the shade as the shade is travelling upward the spring in the shade will cause the shade to travel upward out of control. The hem bar will continue to rotate around the roller until it stops. The setting of multiple shades at the same relative position can be a very time consuming process.
The known shades are not capable of receiving inputs from time clocks, photo sensors, occupant sensors or infrared hand held transmitters.
It is known to make a window covering from a plurality of diverse panels which can be moved selectively in front of a window to control the light level, temperature or air flow, or to provide privacy. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,266 entitled "Motor Operated Window Cover." It is commonly owned by Lutron Electronics, Inc., the owner of the present application. This system has an upper and a lower roller. The motor is located in the upper roller and a spring is located in the lower roller. The system allows the user to choose different fabrics, colors and sun blocking materials to be combined together to form a series of different panels. The fabric is wound or unwound onto either the upper or lower roller to display the different panels. The different panels can be recalled at the touch of a button. Each shade is made to order which can result in a long lead time. The two rollers and fabric are sold as a unit. If the unit ever fails, the unit must be returned to the manufacturer or a technician must visit the job site.
Installation of these systems often requires a skilled craftsman. The installer usually will need to make one visit to measure the window and another separate visit to install the system.
The hem bar located at the bottom of the shade travels in channels secured to the sides of the window opening, thus decreasing the amount of light that can enter through the window when the shade is up. The motor is connected to a nearby power source with line voltage wiring.
These systems according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,266 are capable of receiving inputs from time clocks, photo sensors, and occupant sensors. They are also capable of receiving inputs from infrared hand held transmitters through accessory devices. Multiple units are capable of working together as a system.
A single motorized roller shade is made by Somfy of Cluses, France. The roller is secured to the window opening with two mounting brackets. The single roller shade is custom made with a fabric of choice. The motor is installed inside the roller tube at the factory and line or low voltage wiring connects the motor to a nearby power source. The unit is not capable of receiving inputs from time clocks, photo sensors or occupant sensors. If the unit ever fails, the unit must be returned to the manufacturer or a technician must visit the job site.
Another system, the Makita Automatic Drapery Opener System is designed to open and close standard drapes. Line voltage wiring connects the unit to a nearby power source. The units have dedicated input and output jacks for connection between multiple units and wall controls. Multiple units can be grouped together although different mother and daughter units are required. One mother unit can be wired to two daughter units using standard phone cables which have crossed wires. The unit will not work properly if non standard straight-through wiring telephone type cables are used to connect the units. Splitters are required when using both timers and wall switches. When using more than one system per room, multiple frequency transmitters are required to control each shade independently. The infrared sensor is approximately 1".times.1" in size and black and white in color. This makes the sensor difficult to locate in front of the window dressing without detracting from the look while still allowing the sensor to work properly.
These units are capable of receiving inputs from timers and infrared hand held transmitters. They can not accept inputs from occupant sensors and photo sensors.
A number of patents for motor driven window treatments are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,269 to Plumer discloses a motor driven roller blind. This system uses a means provided alongside the window capable of providing an electrical signal representative of the movement of the roller blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,334 to Cheron discloses a control device for an asynchronous roller blind motor. This patent is assigned to Somfy of Cluses, France.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,173 to Horner discloses a window having motorized shades. The mechanism described in this patent utilizes separate motors with belt driven pulleys and does not provide a neat and simple installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,743 to Jackson discloses a roller shutter assembly intended for use as a garage door.
Although not relating to window shades, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,972 to Heider et al. discloses a remote control for a rectangular box top closure including a tarpaulin. This device is used to enclose the top of a rectangular enclosure, for example, the top of a trailer truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,616 to Yen discloses a double layer window with shade roller units for regulating light. This system utilizes reversible motors provided at the bottom or bottom and top of the window opening and does not provide a simple and convenient installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,974 to Orsat discloses a safety device for a motorized roller shutter comprising means supplying an electrical signal representing the displacement of the rolling shutter. The system comprises a pulley on which is wound a flexible element whose free end is connected to the end of the rolling shutter such that the unrolling of the rolling shutter causes the unrolling of the flexible element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,871 to Baud et al. discloses a tubular motor winding device for a blind, roller shutters or the like. The winding device comprises a winding tube inside of which is a tubular motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,543 to Bilbrey discloses a skylight shade which utilizes a motor winding a cord that moves the window shade to adjust the skylight opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,417 to Bresson discloses a roller assembly for automatically winding and unwinding closures such as blinds, shades and similar devices in which the drive mechanism and all the accessories thereof are housed inside the drum on which the shade is wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,866 to Cody discloses an automotive sunscreen for the windshield of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,087 to Archer et al. discloses an apparatus for controlling window blinds and awnings wherein the drive motor is located within the shade spool or within a horizontal element disposed above the shade element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,730 to Hsu discloses a window blind system comprising a member which is mounted horizontally above the window opening and having means at each end for holding the window blinds in position.
U.S. Patent No, 4,766,941 to Sloop et al. discloses a window shade with selectively variable shading characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,104 to Kobayashi discloses a remote control blind system wherein the blind includes rotatable slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,932 to Bubendorff discloses a rolling shutter of the type comprising a first shaft for winding and/or unwinding a sectional structure consisting of blades provided with catch means adapted to be engaged by driving means mounted on and rotatable with a second shaft located downstream of the winding shaft and mounted in lateral flanges of the shutter housing with guide rails slidably engaged by the side ends of the shutter blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,965 to Pasquier et al. discloses a control system for roller blinds or the like with swivel blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,363 to Jacquel et al., and assigned to Somfy of Cluses France, discloses a device for driving a flexible protection web rolled up on a shaft. The device includes two shafts at either end of the flexible protection web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,185 to Bullat assigned to Somfy discloses a driving system for roll-up shades, blinds, rolling shutters and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,348 to Fillion assigned to Somfy discloses a control device for an electric motor reducing unit of the type intended for driving a winding rod, drum or tubular coil, a rolling shutter, roller blinds or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,367 to Baldanello et al. discloses a roller blind including a reversible electric motor disposed in the winding roller of the roller blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,886 to Von Knorring discloses a roller blind having a motor which engages with the window blind to raise and lower the blind and such that when the blind is lowered, the blind moves closer to the window frame and when it is raised it moves further away from the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,028 to Ennes et al. discloses an adjustable tube shade roller which can be operated by an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,745 to Twiss discloses a remote control having an electrical actuating mechanism for operating a window shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,992 to Tolson discloses remotely controlled closures such as windows, doors and the like which can be operated from one or more remotely located sensing devices.
The devices described in the above patents suffer from at least one of a number of disadvantages including inability to communicate with other devices, lack of intelligent control, e.g. by a microprocessor, and thus having inability to be programmed easily, bulky size causing difficulty in installation, an unattractive appearance and maintenance problems as well as inability to easily retrofit to existing manually actuated shades.
There is, thus, a need for a small, easy to install, attractive, single unit, intelligent device for controlling the motorized operation of window shades.